


Accepting Applications

by BrieIsLoud



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Clint found a child, Daycare, F/M, Lazy Sex, Loud Sex, Love, Loving Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Vibes, Steve is concerned, Thor does not understand, Tony Has Issues, Vaginal Fingering, latter Smut, no one trusts him with it, you should've locked the door
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieIsLoud/pseuds/BrieIsLoud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazel Elissa Johnson is a 26 year old Irish mother. She has a 7 year old son named James.<br/>Hazel runs a daycare in Manhattan and is fiercely protective of all the kids.<br/>What happens when one day her son sees his favourite superhero and wanders off?<br/>What happens when they cant find his Mummy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Excuse me? Mr. Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea im starting. Idk if iI like it yet

"Thank you so much for watching Jane for the extra hour" her Father said picking up his four year old. 

"It really is no problem, she's a sweetheart" I smiled warmly and tightened my grip on my son's shoulder. "Well we have to go, James has a -"

"Wait Hazel, I know you haven't dated much since you came to New York, but maybe you'll go to dinner with me?" The single father asked. I sighed

"No. I've told you this before Robert. No. Now if you'll kindly leave James has a dentist's appointment." I forced through clenched teeth. 

I steered my son towards the car and opened the door for him. "Mummy, will you ever date again?" He asked. Looking at his heart broken face I knob new I'd have to tell him the story eventually. Not today but soon.

 

"Well it looks like James doesn't have a single cavity but he has a loose tooth," His dentist praised him. He was using the bathroom as I was talking to Dr. Jen. 

 

****third person POV*****

 

James was finished using the bathroom and was wondering around the big building after the man he saw. He swore it was Hawk Eye. And who better to ask to help him find his mummy?

"Excuse me sir?" James lisped out, due to the medicine. 

"Yes?" The man turned around. And it was Hawk Eye! James' eyes lit up a few shades of green.

"I can't find my mummy. I went to the toliet and I don't remember where the doctor took her," James sniffeled. 

 

Clint Barton AKA Hawk Eye took hold of the kids hand and started walking the way they had just came from.

"What's she look like? What's her name?" Clint asked James, "what's your name?"

"She's short. She's small. She has long light blonde hair that reaches her bum. She has freckles and green eyes, like mine. She's tan. She has an Irish accent too. Her name is Hazel. And I'm James I'm seven" James proudly smiled.

"Well James I'm Clint and we'll find your mom I promise. Now where's your dad?" 

James' face fell just a bit "he died a car accident a six years ago," he sadly recalled.

"I lost a friend that way" Clint quietly told the seven year old as they searched for his mother.

 

"James do you know her cell number?" Clint asked after half an hour. 

"No, she doesn't have one anymore, a kid broke it at work" James almost screamed on the verge of tears. The worst part of this dentist office is it is located in a shopping mall. Hazel Johnson could be anywhere searching for her son. 

 

"James, what if I take you back to Stark tower and we call your home phone? I know your mom might not like it but you'll be with the Avengers. And I would like to meet the mom of my number one fan" Clunt smiled gently. Indicating James' Hawk Eye shirt and shoes.

James' cheeks flushed and he cast his eyes down. 

Clint led James to the Avengers Tower, around the block. "Its also better than the Mall. Its safer and easier to find" Clint reasoned holding the kids hand and holding the door open for him. 

"Hey Katniss. Wait why is there a kid with you?" Tony asked.

"He lost his mom and we couldn't find her. He lost her in the mall around the corner," Clint explained, unfazed by Tony's new nickname for him.

"Well I'm assuming she does not have a cell then. Hey kid know your home number?" Tony asked gently. 

James nodded "its 555-9753, and her name is Hazel and mine is James" he provided before he yawned.

"I'm taking him to the top floor maybe he'll nap or something," Clint mutters.

"Make sure he's not alone!"

"Tony I know how to watch a seven year old" Clint muttered angrily. 

When they arrived at the top floor Clint and Tony had left three messages on the answering machine at home, and also two at the work number provided each.

"Uh Clint why is there a kid with you?" Bruce asked as Natasha peered her head around the corner. 

"I don't remember him," she said.

"Clint why did someone leave their child with you?" Bruce asked.

"She didn't," Clint answered.

"DID YOU KIDNAP HIM?" Steve shouted from the corner.

"Why do none of you trust me with a kid?" Clint groaned pissed.

"Remember Budapest?" Natasha asked.

"We have already established that we remember Budapest very differently!" Snapped Clint as James walked over to the couch where Steve was sitting.

"Can I take a nap? " he asked waiting for confirmation. Steve scooted over and nodded patting to space beside him. James sat down and a muffled thank you was barely heard as he closed his eyes.


	2. maybe I like Irish Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and his mother are reunited and the guys have some cringe worthy pick up lines that they use on her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some interesting things that may cause triggers so im warning you in advance. Im not sure what to warn you about because everyone has different triggers.

James woke up to hushed speaking. He blinked his eyes the blurry figures slowly taking form. He saw Tony, Clint and Steve. He heard Natasha speak though. He sat up and glanced around Natasha had moved him so his head was on a pillow and a sheet was thrown over him. He knew it was her because she sat on the couch next to him.

"Hey you're awake. Your Mom's on her way," she smiled softly at the young child. He managed a sleepy smile.

"James do you want something to eat or drink?" Tony asked kindly.

"Do you have apple juice?" James looked up,

"Yeah we do," Clint answered. To which everyone looked at him oddly.  
"What I like to drink it," he muttered defensively.

"Of course you do, it's yummy!" James smiled. The little boy seemed to make everyone happy and the mood lighter.

Natasha left to get drinks for everyone. When the elevator opened revealing Thor and James' mother.

 

******Hazel POV********

 

After I couldn't find James I remembered our plan of him calling home and work. I quickly made it home and checked our messages. Six missed calls from two unknown numbers.

I hit redial and a somewhat familiar voice answered.

"Hello? Are you Hazel?"

"Yes I'm Hazel, I assume you have James?"

"Yes ma'am," the voice lifted my spirits

"With whom am I speaking?" I asked.

"Captain Steve Rogers ma'am. A friend found James and brought him to Stark Tower. Do you want us to bring James to you?" Steve explained. I nearly dropped my house phone. James found the Avengers and they took him home. He is getting ice cream tonight.

"Uh, no thank you though Captain. I think I'll just come and fetch him if that's alright" I tried breathing evenly. 

"Of course it's alright. We'll have someone bring you up to us. We'd like to meet you if you're okay with that," 

"Of course I am. I'll be over there in roughly ten minutes,"

"Alright ma'am, see you then,"

"See you soon Captain," I hang up the phone. 

I walked out of the house pulling my long hair into a high pony tail.

 

"Are you Lady Hazel?" A man asked, who I recognized as Thor.

"I am, are you Thor?" I looked around the building I had just stepped into. 

"I am. I am also your escort," he held his arm out for me to take. I smiled at him and placed my arm on his bicep. He led me to the elevator.

"I hope your husband does not punish James too much he is just a child," Thor spoke up.

"Oh I'm not married," I responded.

"But Lady Hazel I am confused, a man and a women-"

"Thor, my husband died some time ago, I'm a widow,"

"My condolences Lady Hazel," Thor said sounding sincere.

"Thank you, and Thor will you please call me Hazel?" I asked. He just smiled at me and nodded once. The elevator dinged and he led me out.

"MUMMY!" James screamed and latched his arms around my waist. 

"Hey baby boy. Have you behaved?" I felt him nod against my stomach.

"Mumma, it was Hawk Eye who helped me!" He exclaimed happily. I smiled and picked him up settling him on my hip. 

"Thank you so much" I directed my speech towards Clint. 

"All part of the job description" he joked.

"Oh really?" I giggled.

"Nah, I just like Irish things" he winked.

I smiled and giggled again. 

"Like Lucky Charms?" James yelled excitedly, causing everyone to chuckle at his innocent.

"What about you? What do you like Hazel?" Clint asked, obviously flirting. I shrugged my tiny shoulders and felt my eyes flick around the room. They landed on Steve and I smiled "I really like caring people," I continued looking at everyone "especially men who are good with children." At that I winked at Clint. 

Just being friendly. Okay Flirty with the Avengers.

"Mummy?" James whispered against my neck.

"Yes darlin'?" I looked down.

"I don' wanta leave" he pouted. I sighed.

"You're more than welcome to stay." Tony spoke up.

"Yay!" James cheered I smiled. 

Oh good god what this day has brought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all are like it so far. And not even up a day and I got Kudos! Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I liked this chapter better once I wrote it out please give it a chance  
> also I use my phone and my tablet so to me the paragraphs look bigger than they actually are so my apologies and I switch between POV's very often. Again my apologies.


End file.
